


So Small To Be Loved By Me

by aliitvodeson



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), Exiles (Marvel), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multiverse, Other, Time Travel, non-explicit reference to violence and death, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved her from Sinister's pens.<br/>Taught her to be an Xman.<br/>Conforted her when the strain of leading the Exiles got to be too much.<br/>Held her close when the others reminded her of the world they lost.<br/>He told her to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Small To Be Loved By Me

She's so small, he thinks as he scoops her up, cradling her in his arms. The flames burn bright around them, and Logan's already high tailed it out of there. He really can't blame the guy. Destroying the labs put their necks on the chopping block now, and Sinister is known for his ruthless punishments. All Victor can think of is that if he can get this small girl to the half safety of the Wilds, it will be worth his neck.  
He pulls his coat over her, shields her pink hair from the fire's destruction, and runs.

She's so small, he thinks as he runs his hand through her hair, shaking loose the dirt and twigs. Just a kid really, for all she's an Xman now. The others are taller, stronger, hell even Rogue's got more weight on her thin body. But Clarice never really got back into eating, still looks at each meal as if it's going to be taken from her, and picks at every sandwich he shoves between her hands.  
He draps his coat over her, and she turns into his touch, eyes fluttering softly before she settles back down into sleep.

She's so small, he thinks as they sit on the cliff edge, looking out over the vast empty wasteland. The rest of the team's behind them, chatting loudly, and he sees her wince every time Morpho talks. Why didn't he see this before, that she never looks the shapeshifter dead in the eyes, that she turns away from his jovial hugs. He doesn't think its a new reaction. It never is, with her.  
He puts his arm around her shoulder, and she leans into his embrace, fitting there like she did as a child.

She's so small, he thinks as he watches her turn her back to him. The others are beckoning, asking her to tell them about these other worlds, about what happened to o their lives, laughing at the idea of being happy for once. Her pink hair flutters, and he knows she's thinking of the much older Bishop who came to tell them of Xavier's murder, of the Kitty left in a bloody mess at her husband's feet, of the Iceman who never wore his hair like that. The others cast glances at him too, and whisper.  
That night, she comes into his room and curls in front of him in a small ball, and he whispers that everything is going to be alright.

She's so small, he thinks as he tears the metal off a sentinel's back, roaring to the skies when he sees her jumping into the fray. The others aren't here, it's just them, and she's taking too many risks. The sentinels regroup and he holds on, digging his claws into their back.  
She looks at him in fear when the blade pierces him. He swallows, and yells for her to leave him.

She's so small, he thinks as he watches her walk back o class from his spot on the hill. They still don't trust him here, especially not after Logan lost his mind and word got out he used to be a villain. He doesn't mind so much, but it's her he worries about. That the stares will turn to her next. She's his, and for all she's one of them, they won't forget that. Even the professor has asked him about his past, and all he can say is that Logan's memories paint a very pretty picture.  
She turns, and waves at him, her pink hair fluttering in the breeze, green eyes squinting against the sun and he's reminded of how the fire looked so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically me playing into my head cannon of the Blink we see in DoFP being the same one as comic book AoA. And that Victor was a member of DoFP Xmen, but died before the movie's events.
> 
> Timeline is as follows:  
> 1\. Victor rescuing Clarice from the pens.  
> 2\. Victor and Clarice with the Xmen.  
> 3\. Victor and Clarice with the Exiles.  
> 4\. Victor and Clarice finding the DoFP Xmen  
> 5\. Victor being killed by sentinels  
> 6\. Victor and Clarice as members of the improved reality Xmen


End file.
